


"The Surprise"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben had been away for five weeks now, four too many for you so you decided to pay him a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Surprise"

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so if you get bored and wanna write something, how about a sweet romantic Benny surprise? audioxphile

Ben had been in L.A for five weeks now and you were getting mighty bored sitting back at work in London. It was a very wet and cloudy day Tuesday, you looked out of your office window and sighed. It was finally lunch time so you pulled out your mobile and looked at flights leaving from Heathrow and flying to L.A this evening. You had a few days of vacation floating around so on a whim you booked a flight leaving at 5:45 tonight and arriving in LA at 9:15pm. It would be a task to get to the airport in time now but you booked the flight and rushed to your boss’s office.

"I’m so sorry, I hate to do this to you but I need to see Ben and I need to see him now. I’ve got a flight out tonight and I’ll be back Monday morning. I’m leaving now." You said everything so fast and then rushed out the building after grabbing your things. You got the lift quickly and you were at the street level quickly and ran to your car a block down the road. The office was thirty minutes from the flat but you managed to make it in twenty five minutes thanks to green lights and light traffic. Pulling in the drive way you rushed out of the car and got in the house, threw your briefcase down by the door and ran upstairs quickly, grabbing a suitcase and throwing some clothes in it then a very special nighty and some underwear. If you forgot anything you could just buy it upon arrival. You grabbed your visa and rushed back out the door locking it behind you and hopping in the car once again to drive the hour to Heathrow.

"3:15 good…" You thought to yourself as you pulled out of the driveway and out to the main road.

"Dial Ben" you said to the in car voice command system.

"Dialing Ben" the electronic female voice repeated and then the speakers kicked over to the ring of Benedict’s phone.

"Hello?" He answered sleepily, it was only 7:15 in the morning there.

"Morning love!" You sounded cheerful.

"Morning…what time is it?" He groaned.

"Its 7:16 there, sorry to call you so early but I wanted to speak to you because I will be in a meeting the rest of the day and then I’m staying late tonight at the office to finish up some work."

"That sucks…I’m sorry." Ben still sounded half asleep.

"Yeah but it must be done. I’ve got to go babe, sorry to wake you. I love you."

"That’s okay darling. I love you."

"Okay I’ll see you later!" As soon as you said it you cringed and hoped he didn’t get that.

"I wish I could see you later, I’ll talk to you though. Call me when you get in, if don’t care how late it is." Ben chuckled.

Phew…thank god he thought I just misspoke. “It’s going to be really late babe, I probably will just come home and fall to sleep. I’ll call you tomorrow. Okay I gotta go! Love you.” You hung up quickly after Ben replied he loved you.

Traffic wasn’t to bad until you got on the turnpike and things came to a halt.

"Shit shit shit." You grumbled and tapped your fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. This traffic would not do…you would never make it in time for security and check in.

"Crap!" You growled as you managed to get off at the next exit and weave your way on side streets all the way to Heathrow. The hour trip took an hour and a half now and it was now 4:45 when you pulled into the parking deck and grabbed your small carry on bag you had stuffed your clothes in. You ran into the airport and checked in quickly, got through security and through the maze of terminals and people and arrived at your gate just as they began to board first class.

"Wheww" You breathed heavily as you stepped up to the podium to present your boarding ticket and passport again. Finally once you were sat in your first class window seat the flight attendant asked if you’d like something to drink.

"A nice scotch or something if you have it." You smiled as you caught your breath, relieved you had made it and you would finally be seeing Benedict.  
*******  
The flight was uneventful and you managed to eat some dinner and have tea then fell asleep peacefully for a few hours, being careful not to sleep to much so that you could sleep when you got to the hotel with Benedict.

You watched as the plane touched down at LAX and then you were one of the first off the plane and through customs. No luggage to gather at the carousel since you carried on so you hailed a cab and headed to the hotel where Ben was staying.

"Hey Ben, I’m so sorry I didn’t get to call you. I fell asleep right when I came home and then slept all night. I just took the day off of work today since I worked so late. Okay well call me when you get this message." You left a voicemail on Ben’s phone, he must be out with the cast of the movie tonight for a while. No matter, you would just sit in a corner of the lobby and watch for him to come in.

Arriving fifteen minutes later you paid the cabbie and walked in the hotel’s fancy lobby and took a seat. Your phone started to ring, it was Ben calling you back.

"Hi." You answered.

"Hey darling, so sorry I missed your call before. I was out at the bar with the guys and didn’t hear it. I’m heading back to the room now." He replied. You saw him walking through the lobby in a white button up shirt and black jeans heading for the lift. You got up casually and watched the elevator numbers tick up and up until it stopped on level 16, the suite level.

"So what’s your room like? I was thinking about sending you a surprise in the mail and needed the number of your room." You fibbed.

"It’s a beautiful room, I’m in 1615 but you don’t need to send me anything. All I want is you and you can’t mail yourself." He laughed.

"Well no, I can’t. But I can send you something that will remind you of me. Oh honey, I’m getting another call, I’ll call you back in a moment. Love you." You said as you stepped onto the elevator, the call might drop inside the lift. It was a short ride to the sixteenth floor and then only a few steps to Ben’s room. You called him back before you got to the room.

"Hey sorry about that."

"Who was that at this time of morning?" Ben asked.

"My boss asking if I was coming back to work tomorrow."

"Oh okay."

"Hey, can you hold on one more second?" You smirked to yourself and tried not to giggle.

"Yeah."

You knocked on his door.

"Babe, someone is at the door." Ben said and you could hear him coming towards the door and unlocking it.

"Hi!" You beamed as he opened it, he was in shock.

"Oh my god…" He pulled you into his arms tightly.

"Are you surprised?" You chucked as happy tears ran down your cheeks.

"Yes, hell yes." He carried you inside and took your bag from your hand and out it in the living room.

The rest of the evening was magical, that sweet little nighty that Ben likes so much on you made an appearance and you rocked his world until you both fell asleep happily in each other’s arms.


End file.
